Harry Potter And The Exchange Students From Heck!
by CelestesAngel
Summary: 2 new girls come to hogwarts, a new teacher, Snape pregnant, much romance h/? r/? hm/? gy/? g/? f/? Snape/?(get the picture, i ain't telling)


Harry Potter And The Exchange Students From HECK!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter walked away from the Dursley's car thinking about his boring summer. He pushed his trolley toward where he had spotted his friend, Ron. He laughed silently as he approached his 2 best friends Ron and Hermione. They were arguing. Again. He poked Ron in the shoulder and nodded towards the train. Ron and Hermione stopped arguing and followed him. After they were all aboard they found the last empty compartment.  
  
He was about to ask Hermione what she and Ron were arguing about, when the door to the compartment burst open. In came 2 girls. It was obvious they were twins, even though their hair was different colors. The one on the left had red hair and the one on the right had her hair dyed white. The redhead had a pink shirt with a penguin and blue jeans. The other also had blue jeans, but her shirt was blue with a cow.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but the other compartments were full. Can we join you?" asked the redhead.  
  
"Sure", Hermione chirped, suddenly in a good mood. The girls smiled and sat across from the three friends.  
  
"Hi," The one with white hair grinned and looked at her twin, "I'm Polaris and this is my twin, Celest. We're exchange students from Mesick."  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
"Michigan." Celest answered.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
Polaris sighed, "America." The trio nodded and understood.  
  
"Oh" they replied. "Why did you come here? To Hogwarts." Hermione asked.  
  
"Our Father is the new DADA teacher." Said Celest.  
  
"What's his name?" Inquired, Ron.  
  
"Antonio Comet" Polaris answered. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at  
them. "Where is he?"  
  
"Already at the school, preparing." Celest replied. " By the way, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry, this is Ron (Ron waved) and Hermione (She smiled)."Harry introduced his friends and the twins waved. Just then the train stopped and they all changed into their robes. When he exited the train, Harry heard the familiar voice of Hagrid, the gamekeeper bellowing to the first years. Hagrid pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug and whispered, " alright 'arry?" He said yes and hurried to the carriages with his new and old friends. Surprisingly they all fit into one.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Later in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, Celest and Polaris were both in the line to be sorted. When their turns came they both looked very silly under the Sorting Hat. Each was sorted to Gryffindor. They joined their new friends at the table, grinning. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, " I am obliged to mention that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and that we must welcome our new exchange students from Mesick (confused looks), Michigan (more looks), America (people nod) "  
  
"Yes, Well, I am informed that these new students, Celest and Polaris Comet have arranged a little dance number and I know how much you love entertainment." He grinned and the lights dimmed. People looked around as a spotlight appears and it's beam lands on Dumbledore. " I am proud to present, Celest and Polaris Comet performing 'On top of Spaghetti'" He grinned and there are many groans.  
  
The spotlight moves in circles and finally lands on the teacher's table where the twins are standing, in their robes. Out of nowhere a blast of music resounds through the great hall. It was a rock tune to 'On top of Spaghetti' and the twins have performed a spell to make themselves louder. They grab onto their robes and rip them off (many gasps) to reveal a 2 piece leather ensemble the tops were red and the bottoms were white. The tops had penguins and the bottoms were cow print. They were very small and tight fitting. They began to sing and dance seductively.  
  
"On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese I lost my poor meatball when somebody sneezed. It rolled off the table and onto the floor and then my poor meatball rolled right out the door. It rolled into the garden and under a bush but by then my poor meat ball was nothing but mush." They bowed and did a flip off the stage and were back in their robes. There was so much applause that Dumbledore had to jump up and down on the table to get them to stop. The twins sat back down, grinning.  
  
"There is also a new teacher and a new announcement. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Anthony Comet-Snape, the young performer's father. And also I am pleased to announce that Professor Snape has become pregnant!" Snape beamed as Dumbledore announced this, " so dig in". The food appeared and there was a great murmur of surprise from everyone but Celest and Polaris who just grinned, looking at their friends staring at Snape with surprised looks. They laughed when Ron said " But he's a guy. Isn't he?"  
  
"Of course, there's a spell you can do, but, Why?" Hemione asked, puzzled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry So Short.  
  
Why is Snape pregnant? Why weren't Celest and Polaris  
surprised? Why does their father have Snape's last name? Please review and tell me your ideas. 


End file.
